Hunters and the Hunted
by HawkeyeFan1311
Summary: Castiel has sensed grace tainted with pain and despair, and fears one of his brothers or sisters are being tortured. So unable to say no to the angel Dean, Sam, and Castiel go to investigate. What will they find in this town, and what horrible events could they uncover. Established Destiel, Future Sabriel and other future slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Supernatural fic so I hope you like it. It does have slash, so if you don't like please leave now. I do have a poll on my home page because I plan on having Adam in this story but I'm having a hard time pairing him up so the poll is there for you guys to help me decide (so please vote ). There is current Destiel in this chapter and other future slash pairings so look out for them. This chapter isn't very long, just a short teaser to get everyone's feedback. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Well on with the story. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did Gabriel would be back and Destiel would be in the show.**

* * *

Sam was walking across the car park of the most recent motel the Winchesters and Castiel were staying in, and couldn't hide his eye roll as he noticed Dean and Castiel making out like teenagers on the hood of the impala.

"Dean seriously can't you wait until you get to your room?" Sam moaned as he threw bitch face number 37 at the pair.

It's not like he wasn't happy for the two of them, because he really was. He had been just as sick of the constant eye sex the pair had going on for years as everyone else. But ever since Dean got his head out of his arse and admitted his feelings for the blue eyed angel 3 months ago he had taken every opportunity to jump his angel. Whether they were in public or not.

Sam had to give it to Dean though he had become a lot less emotionally constipated. Well when it came to Castiel at least. So Sam was definitely pleased that Dean had at least grown in that aspect and was finally opening himself up to a real relationship.

However, Sam was really getting sick of it being thrown in his face all the time. Sam really didn't mind the hand holding or the cuddling or even the occasional kiss. But the public groping and walking into their (SHARED!) motel room and finding his brother banging his angel into the mattress was just too much. Which is exactly why Sam now got two rooms whenever they stayed in a motel. Because screw you Dean, it didn't matter how much extra they had to pay. There was no amount of brain bleach in the world that could get rid of the scarring images the new couple had caused him (and that was coming from someone who was Lucifer's bitch in hell for a hundred years).

So yeah Sam was going to throw a bitch face their way. However when Dean pulled away from his angel and gave Sam a mega watt smile, Sam couldn't help but smile back. Dean was obviously happier than he had been in...well ever, and Sam couldn't give him grief for it (no matter the amount of brain bleach he needed to use on a weekly basis). Dean had given up everything for Sam and for the greater good. It was about time some good came his way, and that good came in the shape of an angel in a trench coat. Who was now looking at Sam with a sheepish grin on his fac,e and cheeks that were slightly red in embarrassment.

_'Huh who knew angels could blush._' Sam thought.

"Sorry Sam, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Castiel said trying to gently push Dean away from him. However, Dean was having none of it and just threw his arm across Castiel's shoulders and pulled him close giving him a kiss on the check causing the angel to blush again. The pair moving towards the boot of the car and moved apart to grab the Winchesters bags.

"Ah ignore him Cas it's just his time of the month." Dean snorted as he laughed at his own joke throwing Sam his bag. Sam walked up to him and gave him a gentle shove in the shoulder.

"Shut it bitch."

"Jerk." Dean shot back. The brothers shot each other a smile as Dean shut the boot of the Impala (carefully of course, Dean would never hurt his baby). Sam threw Dean his room key as they walked across the parking lot.

"I'm at the end of this floor if you need me. Room 42. I'll do research for our case and meet you out here at 9 to go get breakfast. I think I saw a diner down the street that looks pretty good." Sam said as adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Sounds good. Hope they have some good pie." Dean replied already thinking of the chance to inhale a couple of slices of pie.

"Don't worry Dean, if they don't I will go get you some." Cas stated seriously. Dean just threw an adoring stare Castiels way.

"You are so awesome." Yep and there was the eye sex again. That was Sam's cue to leave.

"Ye I'm going to go research. Maybe you guys should head to your room." Sam walked away towards his room and rolled his eyes again as he heard his brother quickly entering his key in the door, a quick yelp from Castiel where Dean had obviously pulled him into the room, and the quick loud bang of the door being slammed.

Sam didn't even need to see them to know that this is what was happening. He had seen it for himself too many times to count the last three months. But he couldn't help the small smile that emerged from knowing his brother was truly happy.

However, this happiness was also the reason he had a room six doors down from the couple. Turns out Castiel is quite the screamer when he has sex, and there is only so much of that Sam could put up with without permanently blushing every time he saw Castiel.

So yeah another night alone for Sam Winchester. At least he had a case to work on, so he wouldn't go completely insane with boredom.

He shut his door and locked it. He then threw his bag on the bed and pulled out his laptop, plugging it in by the plug by the bed. He pulled out a battered notepad and pen throwing them next to his laptop ready for the long night of research ahead. He then changed into a comfy pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain black vest top before settling himself on the head of the bed, his laptop balanced carefully on his lap.

To be honest he wasn't sure where to start, but he needed something to do so he might as well try. Castiel had sensed a large amount of grace in this town. However, he couldn't pinpoint the exact location. Therefore, the chances were high that they would have to walk around the whole town looking for any signs that pointed to what they were looking for. Which to be honest Sam was not exactly sure what they were searching for.

But Cas did seem really concerned about the grace he sensed in this area. He said it felt off and contained a lot of pain and despair. The thought of one of his brothers or sisters being tortured and needing his help was too much for Castiel.

So since Dean couldn't say no to Castiel's puppy eyes (yeah Dean really didn't stand a chance when he was faced with both Castiel's and Sam's puppy eyes, they were a lethal combination) and Sam couldn't face the idea of someone being in pain when he could help it, the three were soon on their way to investigate the source of the grace.

Now only if Sam could find something that could help them find whoever was in trouble. However, as he stared at the search engine that was on his screen, fingers perched over the keyboard ready to type, he couldn't think of anything to even begin. He searched his brain for something, anything, that could help them find the source of all the grace. But his brain that had been so handy in the past was pulling up nothing but a huge blank.

"Damn." he muttered, rubbing his eyes in frustration, then threw his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Who are you? And how can we find you? Please just give me something so I can help you." Sam whispered almost desperately. Five minutes of silence past before he closed his eyes in resignation.

"What did you think would happen Winchester?" He questioned himself, shaking his head at his silliness.

_**"The Woods."**_

Sam sat up in surprise. What the hell was that?! He threw the laptop of his lap, and jumped off the bed grabbing his knife from his bag in one smooth, practiced motions, whilst circling his room in almost a predatory manner looking for the source of the noise.

_**"The Woods." **_

Sam spun around on the spot, eyes wide in shock. Yep he definitely heard it that time. The woods. What did it even mean?

"_**Help us. The woods."**_

"Hello. Is anyone there?" Sam said aloud continuing to rake his eyes over his room looking for any signs of someone being there with him. But all he was met with was silence. He stood on the same spot for ten minutes, hoping to hear something, but he was met with more silence. He stood unmoving for another 5 minutes before a car door slamming and laughs from the motel parking lot shocked him out of the game of standing statues he had begun with himself.

He took one last look around the room before sliding carefully back to his previous position on the bed. Carefully placing his knife on the bedside table. Pulling his laptop onto his lap be began typing furiously into the search engine. He soon found out that there was a woods on the edge of the town. Sam guessed that was a good place to start their search for the angel in trouble.

He asked for help and it seems he got it.

Either that or he was walking them all into a trap.

* * *

**Well there you go. Chapter 1 of my first ever Supernatural fic. I hope I did it justice. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Hey guys here's chapter 2. Although I forgot to mention in the last chapter I have yet to watch chapter 8 (really hate living in the UK sometime) and well God Cas still slightly upsets me (Cas is too sweet to go so mean). So all of this is going to take place after Sam is back from hell and will be a season 7 au from there on out. So I apologise for my bad grammar in the last chapter. To be honest I was writing it really late and was just eager to post. So my bad for the mistakes. Hopefully this chapter will be better.**

**So here you guys go. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer. I do not own the characters or supernatural. **

* * *

The three of them had pulled up at the edge of the woods, and had exited the Impala shutting the doors behind them. The three stared into the dark woods, looking for any signs of life. However, all that stared back at them were trees, trees, and more trees.

"Sammy are you sure this is the right place?"

Sam sighed impatiently.

"Yes Dean. Stop asking."

"No need to get pissy with me jerk. But I'd have a bit more faith in your research skills if you actual told me why you thought that the dark, creepy woods was the best place to start our search. Instead of you know all the lame, vague reasons you've been spitting out." Dean stared at Sam who was doing his best to look anywhere but at his brother.

"I just know Dean. Ok. Stop going on about it. Just trust me." Sam attempted to give Dean his puppy eyes but they didn't seem to be working this time. Instead Dean glared and pointed angrily at Sam with his finger.

"Ye that there is exactly what I was on about. Another vague answer." He threw up his hands in annoyance.

"Damn you are a drama queen. Will you please just trust me. I wouldn't have us be here if I didn't have a good reason."

Just a reason he wasn't willing to explain to Dean. Hell he could hardly explain it to himself. How could he tell Dean that the reason he thought this is where the angel was being held captive was because he heard a voice whisper it to him. That would definitely book him a one way ticket to the crazy house. To be honest with the constantly seeing Lucifer everywhere thing, Sam probably should be more wary of voices whispering him things. But Sam knew that what he heard was real. He couldn't explain how. But he knew that whoever the voice belonged to needed his help, and this is where he would find them. There was no way he would let Dean persuade him otherwise.

Sam walked over to the boot of the Impala and begun pulling out weapons. This was the place. He knew it!

Seeing the determined look on his little brother's face Dean rolled his eyes in frustration, before letting out a deep breath. He walked over to stand beside his brother and began loading himself with weapons. Sam gave him a grateful smile and Dean smiled back.

"You better be right. Or you owe me pie."

"Fine Dean. Whatever."

"Don't whatever me bitch. I mean it."

"Jerk." The two continued to bicker whilst moving towards the edge of the wood where Cas was waiting patiently for them. However, their good natured quarrelling was interrupted by Castiel.

"I don't think Sam will be owing you pie Dean."

The brothers turned to the angel confusion.

"Uhh why Cas."

"Because I can't seem to get any closer to the woods. There seems to be a barrier preventing me from going any further." The angel raised his hands looking like he was pressing against an invisible wall. He tried to push further but was unable to get past the barrier. Whoever was hurting the angels had definitely done a good job of keeping other angels out.

Sam moved slowly past Cas and put his hands out in front of him trying to feel the barrier. However, he just continued walking in the words, obviously not hitting the barrier Castiel did. Dean followed closely behind before turning to Cas who was still unable to move any further into the woods.

"Ok so it would seem you were right Sammy. However, it also means we have to go in without knowing what we are facing, or without angel backup."

Castiel seemed to deflate at this. He hated not being able to help the brothers but it didn't matter how much of his grace he threw at the barrier nothing seemed to work.

Dean moved forward attempting to pull Castiel through the barrier. However, all he achieved was Castiel slamming into the barrier before bouncing off and landing flat on his back with a thud.

"Shit Cas are you ok man?" Dean rushed over to help his angel off the floor, carefully pulling him from the floor whilst checking for any injuries. Cas shook off Dean's arm and dusted off his trademark trench coat.

"I'm fine Dean but let's not try that again. It was quite painful."

"Yeah no probs Cas. Sorry." He added sheepishly.

Cas gave him a small smile in response letting him know he was forgiven. Damn Dean loved to see Cas smile. He always felt a sense of accomplishment when he got Cas to smile. Or at least what counts as a smile from Cas. Unfortunately for Dean their moment was broken by Sam yelling to them.

"Hey Cas could this be what's keeping you out." He was pointing to a number of sigils that were carved into a nearby tree trunk.

Castiel shifted to the side so he could get a better view of what Sam was pointing at. His brows furrowed in concentration before he nodded.

"Yes you are right Sam. They are enochian sigils used to prevent angels from entering. It must be why I had such difficulty pinpointing the exact location of the distressed grace. The sigils have been interfering with my tracking. If you destroy them you should be able to create a pathway for me to use."

Sam nodded before pulling out his hunting knife and carving through the sigils, effectively breaking them, which allowed Castiel to enter the woods. However, after a few meters Castiels was stopped by another invisible barrier. He stumbled back and would have fallen if Dean hadn't reached out and caught him. Dean gently brought Castiel back into a standing position. The angel whispered his thanks, and received a warm squeeze on his arm from his lover.

"There must be another lot of sigils preventing me from moving on. Try and find where they are carved."

Dean moved away and began searching the trees for carvings.

"Over here Dean." Sam said as he began to carve through the sigils once again breaking the invisible barrier allowing Castiel to pass.

However, they had to repeat this process every 10 meters or so. Castiel would hit a barrier and the Winchesters would have to stop and search for the sigils. Sometimes it would take up to 15 minutes to find them. Dean had to give it to whoever the bastard was that carved them. He was creative. The sigils were often hidden behind branches or covered by the dense foliage of the trees.

Before they knew it darkness began to fall, which made it that much harder to find the sigils. Fortunately for the trio just as it was getting too difficult to see the sigils they stumbled across a log cabin sitting silently in a clearing, just in front of the small group. It was a plain log cabin. However smoke rising from the chimney showed that someone was staying there or had least been there lately.

Dean began to move towards the cabin to scope the place out when Castiel suddenly fell to his knees crying out in pain.

Dean ran to his side and knelt down beside him.

"Cas. Cas. Are you alright man?" Dean began looking over Castiel trying to find the source of his pain. Finding nothing he repeated his question.

"I'm..I'm fine."He managed to mumble out. "It's not me who's in pain."

"You coulda fooled me. You sure look like you're in pain."

"It's not me Dean. It's whoever is trapped in the cabin. I think...I think there is more than one angel trapped in there. They are in so much pain Dean. They are so scared. We have to help. Please." his angel turned to him begging. Tears forming in his eyes. Like Dean could ever say no to that.

"It's ok Cas. We got this. We will get them out of there. I promise."

Cas nodded in response. He knew Dean meant it. Dean would never lie to him. Sam walked over and helped Dean pick Cas up from the floor.

"Are you going to be ok to help Cas? Or do you want to stay out here to wait?" Sam asked. Worry for the angel clearly shown on his face.

"No I can do it. Those are my siblings in there. I am not going to leave them alone in there. You wouldn't leave Dean would you?" Castiel shrugged off the Winchesters help and pulled himself straighter. He transformed back to the warrior of God that he had been when Dean first met him in that barn so many years ago. He pulled out his angel blade, preparing himself for a fight.

Dean mimicked him pulling out his gun, getting himself ready for battle.

The three moved towards the cabin, having to stop twice more to destroy some sigils placed around the cabin. Dean then snuck to the front door, Sam covering him from the cover of the trees that were located close to the door. Dean reached up and quickly destroyed the sigils that were carved into the wooden front door.

As Dean broke the last sigil Castiel seemed to sigh in relief.

"That was the last one I should be able to fully help from here on out."

Dean ran back and ducked down to kneel beside Castiel and Sam who had moved closer to the cabin and were using some bushes as cover to hide themselves from view.

"We need a plan. We can't just barge in there. We have no idea what's in there. Or how many of them there are." Sam ever the voice of reason stated.

"They won't know the sigils have been destroyed. I can go in there and have a quick look around. They would never know I was there and we would have a better idea of what we are facing."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Cas. I mean whatever is in there clearly has experience in trapping angels. Who knows if there are traps in there. There is no way we are letting you in there alone." Dean was obviously playing the overprotective boyfriend, and another time Sam probably argued Castiel's case. However, in this instance Sam had to agree with his brother.

"He's right Cas, we can't risk you getting caught."

Cas sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes.

_'Ye he has definitely been spending too much time with Dean. His brother was a bad influence on the angel_.' Sam thought.

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"We all go in. Stick together. First sign of trouble you fly the hell out of there Cas. You hear me?"

"I'm not leaving without you so don't even suggest it Dean. I agree to the plan but you will both be leaving with me. You better here me Dean."

The couple stared at each other neither refusing to back down. Minutes passed before Dean growled out a 'fine'.

"Great now that we have agreed let's get on with this." Sam said double checking he had his knife and that his gun was loaded. He was eager to enter the cabin. Whatever was in there. **Whoever** was in there. They were calling to Sam and he needed to answer. He couldn't explain it but he felt like a string was attached to him and someone in that cabin was attempting to pull him in.

The trio stealthily made their way to the front of the cabin, Dean kneeling down by the window to take a look inside. Noting the front room was vacant he motioned to Sam to pick the lock of the front door. However, as Sam moved towards the door he turned the handle and the door clicked open. Obviously whoever was here did not think they needed the extra security of a locked door. The three of them slowly made their way through the door and into the front room. The three scoped out the place, slowly moving around the room trying to find any clues to what was happening here.

The room was pretty scarce, however Sam did find a weapon covered table in the corner. Each weapon was coated in dry blood which didn't bode well for whoever the weapons were used on. Castiel walked behind Sam and visibly grimaced when he saw the blood. Sam gripped his shoulder in comfort before moving away.

Sam noticed Dean walk over to Cas whispering words of encouragement before he signalled to Sam that they should move through the cabin. They walked into a hallway which contained two sets of stairs. One going upwards, the other down towards a basement.

"Which way?" Dean whispered eyes darting around searching for any signs of trouble.

Sam stared towards the stairs of the basement and felt the tugging sensation attempting to pull him towards the stairs.

"This way." Sam muttered as he moved towards the basement stairs not giving Dean the chance to question his choice.

They made their way down the stairs trying to muffle their footsteps as they treaded lightly. Sam halted to a stop as he reached the bottom of the stairs and found himself staring at a closed door. He turned his head to the side and pressed his ear to the door trying to hear if anyone was in the room. However the constant tugging feeling towards the room convinced him there was. Although whether they were friend or foe was still up for discussion.

Despite knowing Dean would probably think him insane he took a deep breath before whispering.

"Hello. Are you in there?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean whispered angrily.

Sam through his hand up in a shushing motion throwing his brother a glare.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen."

"Listen for what? For the evil dudes to give you an invite."

Once again Sam shushed Dean.

He closed his eyes before once again trying to contact whoever the hell had contacted him in the motel.

"Just one more sign. Please. Just let us know if it's safe to enter."

Sam seemed to squeeze his eyes in quiet desperation.

_**"We are alone. But hurry."**_

Sam's eyes flew open in surprise at the voice. Before throwing open the basement door and barging into the room.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean exclaimed before following his brother gun raised ready for action. However, the room was empty except for a lone cage in the middle of the damp, dark basement. But the cage was enough to get Dean to lower his gun in shock.

In the cage were two bloodied angels huddled together, attempting to gain warmth and comfort from each other. Two angels the trio thought they would never see again.

"Balthazar" Castiel breathed.

"And Gabriel." Sam added shock lacing his voice.

The two angels looked up at the mention of their names, fear evident on their faces. The angel's look of fear changed to relief and hope as they noticed it was not their captors who were standing in front of them, but their brother and the Winchesters.

Gabriel shot a grin at the group, although the smile turned into a grimace as the cut on Gabriel's lip was reopened.

"Bout time you got here Samsquatch. Was starting to think you didn't get my message."

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Also the poll for who Adam should date is still up on my profile and i would appreciate your opinion. New chapter coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just realised that in my A/N in the last chapter I said I had yet to see chapter 8 rather than season 8 but hopefully you guys understood what I meant. Just wanted to send a quick thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Reviews really do keep me motivated. **

**Just wanted to remind you guys the poll is still up on my profile page. So if you guys want a say in who Adam is paired with please go vote :)**

**Well here's the third chapter, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Castiel seemed to snap out of his shock before the Winchesters and ran over to the cage intending to let his brothers out. However, as soon as he touched the cage he was flung back by an invisible force. Everyone watched in horror as Castiel flew through the air, hitting the wall with a sickening thud.

"Cas!" Dean screamed in worry as he ran to his lover's side.

The angel groaned as he picked himself off the floor with the aid of Dean.

"I am really starting to get annoyed at that happening." Castiel complained. Dean gave a small smile at the angel's annoyance. He was really starting to sound more and more human the longer he stayed around the Winchesters.

Dean ran his hands up Castiel's arms and raised one hand to caress one side of Castiel's face. Silently asking him if he was ok. Gaining a nod from Castiel, showing he was ok, Dean sighed in relief before pulling away.

Both Gabriel and Balthazar raised their eyebrows at the interaction between their brother and his human. Obviously a lot had changed when they were dead.

Sam had walked cautiously over to the cage and had seen their surprised expressions.

"Yeah the eye sex hasn't lessened though" he whispered cheekily through the bars. Gabriel let out a giggle at the comment.

"Oh I heard that bitch." Dean stated angrily as he walked up behind his brother. Sam just rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever Dean. Just help me get them out of here before whoever put them in here comes back."

As if fate had heard him the group heard a door being slammed open upstairs, followed by the sound of muffled talking.

Dean punched his brother in the arm.

"You had to jinx us didn't you?"

Sam rubbed the spot his brother had hit him and gave him a glare. However, he didn't have time to argue so instead focused his attention on the trapped angels.

"Do they ever take you out of the cage?"

The two angels grimaced at his question, as if they were recalling a horrible memory.

Balthazar nodded.

"How do they get you out? Do they use a key?" Sam questioned. However, he couldn't seem to find a keyhole or a lock of any sort. But he was a bit hesitant to touch the cage after what happened to Castiel.

Both angels shook their head in unison.

"They just pull the door, we don't ever see a key or anything." Gabriel responded.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion. However, they confusion soon turned to alarm as they heard the top door of the basement being opened and heavy footsteps making their way down the steps.

They turned to each other.

"Crap. Just pull the cage door Dean."

Dean stared at his brother in anger.

"What?! Did you see what happen to Cas? I ain't getting thrown on my ass."

"It's probably just angels that happens too."

"Well if that's the case you open the door." Dean threw back waving his hand towards the cage.

The steps began getting closer and everyone in the basement held a breath. However, the steps suddenly stopped as whoever was walking down the stairs was called from one of their cohorts. They all released their breath at once as whoever it was made their way back up the stairs to answer their companions call.

"I think Sam is right Dean. There are enochian sigils all around the cage door. They probably prevent Angels from opening or closing the door so that Gabriel and Balthazar could not escape. Humans should be able to open it." Castiel explained calmly but there was slight urgency in his voice. Whoever was upstairs could come back any second. Time really was of the essence and they didn't have time for the Winchesters bickering.

"Should?" Dean exclaimed quietly.

"Oh for God sake. I'll do it." Sam didn't give Dean a chance to argue as he pulled open the cage door in one swift motion.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief before making his way into the cage. He walked over to Gabriel and leant down to carefully pick him up and carried him out of the cage. As Sam excited, Dean entered going over to help Balthazar out of the cage.

Sam carried Gabriel to where Castiel was waiting, trying to be careful of Gabriel's injuries. Because unfortunately there seemed to be a lot of them. Gabriel, however, took it in his stride sending a cheeky smile his way.

"You could have at least bought me dinner first Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's Sam." But he smiled at the tricksters comment. However, Sam couldn't help but notice the way Gabriel had flinched at Sam's touch. Obviously he was in a lot of pain.

Dean made his way over to Castiel, Balthazar leaning heavily on him for support.

"Ok so how are we getting out of here without passing anyone upstairs?" Dean questioned, shifting under Balthazar's weight. The angel looked like he was going to pass out any minute. Did angels pass out? Well if they could, Dean decided, Balthazar was five seconds away from doing it.

"Without the sigils blocking me I should be able to fly out of here. I can take two of you at a time."

"Are you sure Cas?" Dean questioned.

Castiel nodded.

"I no longer feel the repression the sigils caused."

"Ah that was the reason." Gabriel said. "Since I've been here I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like there was something heavy sitting on my chest. The last few hours it's been getting easier and easier."

"Me too. Must have been you guys breaking the seals." Balthazar agreed.

Their conversation was cut short as they heard the ominous sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shit!" Dean whispered. "Well if we are going to try now would be the time."

"Take Dean and Balthazar to the car first Cas. Then come back for me and Gabe. That way Dean can have the car ready to go, so we can get the hell out of here."

Cas nodded in agreement with his plan.

"I won't be long." He grabbed hold of Dean and Balthazar's shoulders and disappeared.

'Well at least that means he can fly out of here.' Sam thought thankfully. Unfortunately the footsteps were awfully close. Sam hoped Castiel wouldn't be too long. Sam gripped Gabriel closer as the handle of the door began to turn backing away as far as he could from the door.

"Come on Cas." Sam whispered as if praying to the angel.

"Would this be a good time to say thanks for coming to save my ass." Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam smiled. "Haven't saved your ass yet."

Sam jumped as a hand gripped his shoulder just as the door swung open.

Sam caught a quick glance at whoever had opened the door and the sound of a quick angry "what the hell?"

Before he and Gabriel were whisked out of the room.

Sam turned to see Castiel gripping his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice timing Cas."

"You are welcome. Now let's get out of here, we probably don't have much time before whomever trapped Balthazar and Gabriel come after us."

Sam nodded and moved towards the Impala where his brother was impatiently sat behind the wheel.

"Move your ass Sammy, we got to get going."

Sam decided not to respond. Instead he gently put Gabriel on the back seat next to Balthazar and climbed in next to him. Castiel moved to sit in the passenger side and as soon as his door was closed Dean peeled off towards the highway.

* * *

An hour later Sam looked over to see Balthazar and Gabriel curled up together sleeping. Sam noticed that both angels were still losing blood. He had hoped that since they were away from all the sigils they would start healing. However, that didn't seem to be the case. Apparently there was something else effecting the angels. Worried about their wellbeing he leant over to discuss his concerns with his brother and Castiel.

"Dean, where are we heading? The angels really need to stop somewhere and heal up. They seem to be losing a lot of blood."

Castiel turned his head to give his brothers a once over, concern shining in his eyes.

"That is why we are heading to Bobby's place. We can camp out there for a while till the angels heal. That way we can have time to figure out what the hell was going on back there." Dean reasoned.

Sam nodded his head at the plan and sat back in his seat. Once again turning his attention to the sleeping angels.

Since when do angels sleep Sam wondered. It must be the same reason they are not healing. Well whatever the reason Sam knew two things. One, Dean was right Bobby's was the best place to be right now. If they couldn't find out what was wrong with the angels, Bobby sure would. Plus they would have the added bonus of having a stable place for the angels to recover.

Two, Gabriel looked really peaceful when he slept. And wasn't that a worrying thought. Sam thought he had gotten over his inappropriate feelings for the archangel when he had died protecting them all from Lucifer. But it seems that after the grieving period they had been repressed in the back of Sam's head. Only to be released the moment he laid eyes on Gabriel again.

Sam reached over to move a stray bit of hair that had fallen into the trickster's eyes. The trickster hummed in happiness as if he sensed the gesture. Sam quickly moved his hand and darted his eyes quickly around the car to see if anyone had noticed his action. Fortunately for him Balthazar and Gabriel were still sleeping and Dean and Cas were too busy focusing on each other.

Sam turned his head slightly to once again stare at the archangel. Damn he had missed him. Sam was so screwed!

* * *

Four hours later the Impala pulled up to the familiar scrap yard. Luckily Dean had had the foresight to ring Bobby in advance and give a cliff notes version of the events of the day. Therefore, neither Winchester was surprised when they spotted Bobby standing on his front porch, obviously sensing their arrival (or at least hearing the purr of the Impala's engine).

He held the door open as Sam carried Gabriel in, followed closely by Castiel who was helping Balthazar. Dean had moved to the trunk of the Impala grabbing his and Sam's bags, before locking up the Impala and following everyone else inside.

Dean couldn't help but feel a sense of coming home when he entered Bobby's. Himself and Sam spent most of their childhood, as well as their adulthood here. It was the only place in the world that they always came back to. The only place that they always felt welcome, and that was due to one Bobby Singer. He was always there ready to help sew up their wounds, or give them a kick up the ass when they needed it. This was only reinforced when he saw that Bobby had prepared his home for them and the injured angels.

He had set up the panic room for Dean and Castiel to stay in, and set up the couch for Sam. Sam and Dean do have their own rooms here but Bobby guessed correctly than the injured angels were probably in the most need for comfortable beds. So Balthazar was being put in Dean's room, and Gabriel in Sam's.

And wasn't that a cruel twist of fate for Sam. The object of his affection sleeping in his bed, and Sam really needed to get his thoughts off of that before things started getting embarrassing.

Sam helped Gabriel into his room and lay him on the bed. Bobby entered shortly after carrying two first aid kits. He passed one to Sam before muttering a quick 'i'll be back in a second'. He quickly excited, probably off to give the second first aid kit to Dean and Castiel Sam guessed. The couple were treating Balthazar's injuries in Dean's room.

Unfortunately for the injured angels Castiel was unable to heal them for some unknown reason. It was like they were rejecting his grace. So the pair were stuck healing the mortal way, which neither were very happy with.

Sam moved over to the bed side table and placed the first aid kit next to the warm bowl of water and clean wash cloth Bobby had placed there ready. That man really thought a head.

He then turned and saw Gabriel staring at him intensely.

Sam blushed at the attention he was getting and tried to pull his eyes away from the caramel eyes that were boring into him.

"Uhh, umm, well we better take a look at your wounds. Would be easier if you took of your shirt first." Sam cursed himself.

'Very articulate Winchester.' He cursed himself. But could you blame him? He was pretty much asking the guy he had feelings for to strip.

'You're trying to help him. Not jump his bones.' He argued with himself. 'It's completely innocent.'

As if reading his thoughts Gabriel smirked.

Shit did he read his thoughts? Angels could do that couldn't they? Sam really hoped he hadn't. He didn't want Gabriel to think he was trying to take advantage of his injured state.

Fortunately Gabriel hadn't seemed to hear as he turned puppy dog eyes to Sam.

"Well I am in a lot of pain Sammy. I don't think I can take off my shirt by myself. Think you could help an Archangel-turned trickster-turned Archangel out?"

Sam couldn't help but let out a laugh at the pathetic pout the angel was throwing his way. But unable to resist the angel Sam moved towards the bed and helped Gabriel out of his shirt. It was slow going as the blood had dried and his shirt had stuck to the injuries. Sam worked slowly, stopping whenever Gabriel hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Sam said for the tenth time.

"Would you stop apologising. It ain't your fault. You weren't the one who did this to me."

Sam nodded guiltily and at last pulled Gabriel's shirt completely off throwing it casually into the corner of the room.

"Gabe, the ones who did this to you...I saw him. He was human."

"Ye Sammy he was. They all were. Can we not talk about it right now." Gabriel looked at him almost desperately. "Please. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Just I can't talk about it right now."

"Ok Gabe. I won't ask any more questions. But you'll have to answer them at some point if we are going to take down those sonuvabitches." Sam reached over and grasped Gabriel's hand in what Sam hoped was a comforting gesture.

Gabriel deflated in defeat and nodded. The two continued to stare at each other before a cough from the doorway caused them to jump apart. Sam blushed slightly as he spotted Bobby in the doorway, eyebrow raised at the pair.

"If you two are finished. The angel has some wounds that need stitching."

Sam rushed to grab the bowl of water and wash cloth.

"Idgits." Bobby muttered as headed for the first aid kit.

Sam began clearing Gabriel's wounds, and damn there were more than he thought. He started with the cuts that littered his torso before asking Gabriel to turn around. The angel seemed almost hesitant but decided he didn't have much of a choice and turned around slowly so that his back was facing Sam.

Sam inhaled sharply at the state of Gabriel's back. He shared a horrified look with Bobby, who's expression mirrored the younger hunters.

Were those whip marks?

What the hell did those guys do to the angels?

Well one thing was for sure. None of them were going to get away with this. Sam was defiantly going to take a no mercy approach to this hunt. No one hurt his angel and didn't pay for it!

* * *

**Well there you go guys. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will contain more Dean and Castiel, with probably more Balthazar because I love that guy. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. I apologise it for being so short but I had this conversation between Dean and Balthazar buzzing around and I just wanted to get it out of there. I'm even starting to think I may move it in a Dean/Castiel/Balthazar direction. What do you guys think?**

**Well on with the story.**

* * *

Dean was sewing up Balthazar's wounds as Castiel stood quietly in the corner, only moving when Dean asked him to hand him something. However, as soon as he passed Dean the desired object he quickly returned to standing rigidly in the corner, attempting to look anywhere but at Balthazar.

"Damn out of thread." Dean muttered as he rooted through the first aid kit for more.

"I'll go get some." Castiel supplied before practically running out the door in search of more surgical thread.

Balthazar's eyebrows raised at the action.

"Was it something I said?"

Dean looked confused. "Huh?"

"Castiel. He couldn't get out of here fast enough."

Dean shifted as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should. He kept silent for a few minutes having an internal debate with himself, before sighing in defeat. The need to help Castiel won out and the only way Dean could do that was by telling Balthazar the truth. However, it was quite possible that this conversation could make things worse rather than better. A lot worse! But Dean wasn't known for thinking of all the consequences when making rash decisions.

"Do you really need me to tell you why Cas can't be around you?"

Balthazar smirked. "Apparently so or I wouldn't be asking. To be honest if anyone has the right to not want to be around someone it's me. I mean he did kill me."

"And that's why he can't be in the same room as you."

"So what? He's still angry at me?" Balthazar's voice was laced with anger that made Dean take an unconscious step back.

Dean threw up his arms in frustration. "No you idiot, he feels guilty."

Balthazar's anger turned to a look of confusion. "What?"

Dean took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Ok you cannot tell Cas what I'm about to tell you." Dean stared at Balthazar. "Ok!" He emphasised.

Balthazar simply nodded in agreement.

"The night he uhh...well you know." Dean made a stabbing motion. Balthazar rolled his eyes but gestured for him to continue.

"He came to me and Sam. He was.. well he was a mess. He fell to his knees begging us to help him, and when I say fell to his knees, I mean literally. The guy literally fell in front of me, tears streaming down his face. I didn't even know angels could cry. He admitted what he did, what he had been doing, and asked us to stop him. He wanted us to.." Dean rubbed his both hands over his face, feeling sick at what Cas had wanted him to do.

"He wanted us to kill him, so that he could never hurt someone he cared about again."

Dean looked up to see Balthazar looking down at his hands. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes.

"Obviously you refused."

"Yeah, of course. It's Cas." Dean replied simply. "But that didn't mean what he did to you wasn't wrong. Cas had gone down a path. A dark path. But he did it because he thought it was the right thing to do. He spent every minute of every day trying to right all the wrongs he did since then. But you. You are one wrong he could not right. He loves you man. Sometimes I see him staring off into space, and I know he's thinking of you. Sometimes he'll make a comment about something you guys did in the past and he'll just break down. Takes me hours sometimes to calm him down."

Balthazar feels a sliver of guilt move through him. Of course he had been angry at Castiel but he didn't want him to suffer. Balthazar quickly wiped his eyes preventing his tears from falling. There was no way he would cry in front of Dean Winchester of all people!

"I know it's a lot to ask, but is there any way you would consider forgiving him or at least ease his guilt a little. I know I have no right to ask, but I just..I just can't bear to see Cas like this. Especially now you're back he has the chance to right what he did. If you would just give him the chance."

Dean fell into the chair that was placed in the corner of the room. He placed his head in his hands as if the rant had drained him of all his energy.

"You really love him don't you?"

Dean looked up startled by Balthazar's statement.

"Huh?" Dean replied dumbly.

"You really love Castiel. I don't think I have ever heard you speak like that about anyone who wasn't your brother."

"Well yeah..I do. More than I ever thought I could."

Balthazar nodded as if accepting the answer. When he didn't make a move to say anything else Dean sighed in disappointment. He really thought he could help Cas by getting Balthazar to realise how much pain Cas was still in for how he betrayed him. However, it seemed like Dean just made things worse as usual.

Dean moved towards Balthazar as he noticed the angel had begun to bleed from one of his wounds again. He gently placed the damp wash cloth on the wound trying to stem the blood flow until Cas got back with the surgical thread. Where the hell was he anyway? He could have searched the whole house twenty times by now and that's without using his angelic abilities. Suddenly Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Balthazar speaking.

"I already forgave him." He almost whispered. He looked up at Dean, who was still applying pressure to the wound.

"Castiel." He confirmed. " I forgave him before you guys came to save us."

"Not that I'm happy about that but why? It hasn't been that long since it happened. I assumed you'd be pissed a little longer"

Balthazar smiled at the Hunter's blunt tone.

"Well time moves differently in Purgatory. I was there for about 30 years. Which certainly is not a long time in angel years. But it was still enough time for me to come to terms with what Castiel did and even understand why he did it." Balthazar winced slightly as Dean pressed harder trying to stop the blood flow. He still wasn't used to feeling pain.

Dean muttered an apology.

"He did what he thought was right. I know that. He was just trying to do what he thought was appropriate for the greater good, and he thought I was trying to stop him. I get that. I most certainly don't want him to be in any pain because of me. No matter what he did to me. I love him and I would never want him to be in any distress. I only want him to be happy."

Balthazar looked away as if ashamed of his statement. Dean frowned slightly at the emotion behind Balthazar's words. It kind of sounded the way Dean sounded when he spoke of Cas. Was there something there?

Before Dean could ask Castiel walked into the room hands full of surgical thread.

He must have raided every first aid kit in the house to find all that thread, Dean thought.

Castiel moved and placed all the thread carefully on the bedside table before nodding awkwardly and making his way out of the room.

"Hey Cassie."

Castiel spun around in surprise at the familiar nickname. His eyes were wide in shock and his hands were clasped in front of him as if he was trying to comfort himself from whatever he was expecting Balthazar to say to him.

Dean started threading a needle, eyes darting between Balthazar and Castiel.

"Yes Balthazar. Is there anything I can do for you?" Castiel asked in his formal voice.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you would hold my hand."

"You want me to hold your.."

"Hand." Balthazar interrupted. "Your boyfriend is a bloody butcher, and I am in so much pain. Think you could hold my hand through the pain. Please."

"Sure. I can do that." The dark haired angel moved and sat beside his brother. He slowly moved to hold the injured angel's hand, worried that it was a joke. But his worries were quashed when his brother reached over and took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Castiel let out a relieved smile and squeezed back.

Dean smiled smugly at how his interfering panned out before continuing fixing up the angel in front of him.

'It's going to be Ok.' Dean thought. 'Everything if going to work out.'

* * *

**Well there you go guys, sorry it was so short. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Both Balthazar and Gabriel were sleeping, which everyone found strange since according to Cas angels didn't need to sleep.

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Bobby all gathered in the living room to discuss their next plan of action.

"So did you get anything from Gabriel about what happened?" Dean questioned looking over at Sam.

"Not much he said he wasn't ready to talk about it, but I did get him to admit that the ones who did it were human."

"Human really?" Dean looked surprised.

"Yeah, I actually got a look at them before Castiel pulled us out of there. They were human, in fact one of them looked kind of familiar but I can't quite place him." Sam frowned slightly in concentration as he tried to place the guy he had spotted. But no matter how hard he thought he just couldn't remember where he had seen the guy before.

"Damn." He stated in frustration. "Hopefully I'll place him eventually. How about Balthazar? Did he say anything?"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, sharing a silent moment before turning back to Sam and Bobby.

"Nothing about what happened to him. But from the damage he had we can't exactly blame the guy. Especially if a human managed to overpower him. I mean how do they even do that?" Dean questioned.

"I do not know but I think we should go back to the cabin." Castiel replied.

The three hunters stared at the angel in shock.

"Cas are you serious? We barely made it out of there the first time."

Castiel nodded his head determinedly.

"There is something in my brothers system that is suppressing their grace. It is why they are sleeping, and why they are unable to heal themselves. However, I am unable to pinpoint what it is because it is too mixed up in their blood, I need to see if I can find what they have been poisoned with. The only way I can do that is by going back to the cabin and finding if there is anything there that can help."

The three hunters looked at each other having a silent conversation before Dean huffed in resignation.

"Are you sure there is no other way to do that?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Fine but just me and you go. We stick together, and as soon as we get into any trouble you get us both out of there. Understand?"

"I understand Dean." Castiel nodded seriously to confirm he agreed to Dean's terms.

Dean turned to Sam and Bobby.

"You guys keep an eye on the angels and research anything that could be effecting their grace. Hopefully we will find something useful, but for all we know the bastards could have scarpered already." The two hunters nodded and moved towards Bobby's large collection of books.

"Just be careful ya idgit, don't want you guys getting trapped there as well."

"Well if we don't get back within the hour you know where we are." Dean replied moving towards Castiel.

"You able to fly us straight to the cabin?"

"As long as they have not re-carved the sigils, but I highly doubt they have had the time."

"Great, let's go."

Castiel grabbed Dean gently by the arm and with the sound of fluttering wings both disappeared.

Sam turned to Bobby.

"I hope they find something."

"I just hope they don't get caught themselves. If those guys can take down an archangel that easily, I dread to think how quickly they could grab Dean and Cas." Bobby stated, a worried expression marring his features.

Sam nodded in agreement.

The two turned to start their research, hoping Dean and his angel returned safely soon. Hopefully with something that could help the two sleeping angels above.

* * *

Castiel managed to teleport them straight into the cabin, obviously the men who had captured the angels weren't planning on staying as they hadn't tried to re-guard the place against angels. They appeared in the hallway looking both ways looking for signs of life.

Dean pulled Cas against the wall trying to hide in the shadows as the sound of voices could be heard from behind the door that was at the end of the hallway. Dean put a finger to his lips, signalling to Cas to be quiet as they moved towards the voices. Dean held his gun close as he stopped outside the door, leaning in to listen to the conversation that was slowly getting heated.

"Dammit Jeff will you get a move on, we have to get the fuck out of here!"

"Why did we end up with clean up anyway? Everyone else got to clear out of here real quick."

"They've gone to the next base, we will join them once we gather all this stuff. It's not like we can leave it behind for the Winchesters to get their hands on."

Dean and Cas glanced at each other at the mention of the Winchester name. Obviously whoever these guys were they knew the Winchester brothers.

Dean heard someone slam their hand down on a table in frustration.

"That's exactly why we should be getting out of here. You know what they will do to us if they get a hold of us? There's a reason every monster out there fears them."

"Well stop yammering and finish packing that stuff, then we can get out of here. Before they come back. That's if they come back. Anyway we are nearly done in here. We just got to load the kid into the back of the truck and we can go."

Dean looked at Cas in confusion. 'Kid?' he mouthed.

"Wish we didn't have to take him, his constant sarcastic remarks are pissing me off. That kid needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

"Listen I'd love to leave the kid locked up there as much as you do, but the boss will be beyond pissed if we don't turn up with him. He has too much knowledge on the angels for us not to take him."

"Ye well I just don't want to be there when the Winchesters find out we have him. Death would be a mercy after what they would do with us if they found out."

Anger started to well up in Dean. He had no idea who they were talking about, but he was sure as hell going to find out. If they had someone he knew chained up like the angels were he was going to make them wish they were dead.

Dean looked at Cas, a plan silently forming between them. With a nod in Cas direction they both turned towards the door readying themselves for a fight. With one swift kick Dean slammed the door open, scaring the two men in the room behind it. Both men reached for their guns, but were not giving the chance to use it as Castiel appeared in front of them slamming his hands into their foreheads knocking them unconscious.

Dean still had his gun raised staring at Castiel in surprise. "Well that was easy." He commented.

Castiel nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand how they were able to overpower Balthazar and Gabriel, they did not seem capable of that." Castiel said frowning in confusion at the two men passed out on the floor.

"Well from the sounds of their conversation these two are just the lackeys. Maybe their boss is the one able to take down angels." Dean said as he walked past the two men giving one of them a nudge with his foot to ensure they were knocked out.

"Anyway enough of them, I want to know who the hell they have prisoner here."

Castiel agreed. "I can't sense anyone in the house but that may mean they have surrounded the room they have trapped them in with more sigils to prevents angels rescuing them."

"Well grab these boxes and take them to Bobby's, I'll search the house for whoever they have."

"Dean I do not think it wise for me to leave you alone."

"Cas I'll be fine. You heard the guys they are the only ones here. I'll search the rest of the house and destroy any sigils left, you'll be back before I'm done with how fast you fly."

Dean reached over to place a comforting hand on his angels shoulder.

"I'll be fine." he assured.

Castiel nodded at the logic.

"Ok. I will be back as soon as I can. It should only take me three or four trips."

Luckily for the pair the men had already packed everything into boxes so Castiel began to gather them up and began his trips to Bobby's to drop them off.

Dean gave Cas one last glance before making his way upstairs. From what he gathered from the conversation the men were keeping their prisoner upstairs.

He checked each room one by one, finding nothing. Literally nothing. Each room had been completely cleared out. Dean found every room on the second floor empty, so he made his way to a set of stairs that Dean assumed led to the attic. As he reached the stairs he noticed sigils covering the doorway. Obviously this is what was keeping Castiel from sensing the being behind the door.

Dean pulled out his pocket knife and began carving away at the sigils. He sensed Castiel appear behind him just as he was carving through the last sigil.

As he destroyed the last sigil he heard Castiel gasp behind him. He turned to see his angel looking shocked. Or what counts as shocked for Castiel.

"What is it Cas?"

"Uhh Dean I think you should let me go first."

"What? Why?" Dean demanded. "Do you know who's behind there?"

Castiel nodded.

"Well who is it Cas?"

Castiel seemed hesitant to answer. Dean grew more and more frustrated, so instead of listening to Cas he turned and threw the attic door open.

A figure inside the attic threw themselves up into a sitting position from where they had been lying on a dank bed.

"Holy fuck." Dean exclaimed. "Adam?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's another chapter hope you like it. Just wanted to thank everyone who followed and favoured the last chapter, and thanks to my reviewers; evilblackhole and Umbreon'sHat. I really appreciate both your reviews, they motivated me to update :) Oh and I have finally watched all of Season 8 woo. Who else loved that last scene? However, this story will continue to be and AU after season 6, I still wanted to share my love for the season 8 finale lol.**

* * *

"Adam? How are you alive?" Dean stared at his brother in shock, fighting between wanting to hug him and keeping a respective distance. Dean wasn't sure if Adam was pissed with him and Sam for not getting him out of hell. If he was Adam he probably would be a little upset.

The room had little light so Adam lent forward to get a better view of who had entered the attic.

"Dean? Is that you? Please tell me you are here to get me the fuck out of here and not that you are in cahoots with these assholes?"

"Why would I be helping those dicks? And who says cahoots anymore?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Obviously I do as I just said it. And I thought you might be in line with them because they are hunters and so are you."

Adam grabbed hold of his ribs in pain as he attempted to stand up so that he could move closer to his brother.

Dean rushed forward to help him stand taking notice of Adam's other injuries as he did so.

"Damn man you are really beat up." Dean remarked.

Adam snorted in amusement.

"Yeah those guys really didn't appreciate my witty remarks."

Dean gave a small laugh. "Yeah we heard them bitch about your sarcasm before Cas knocked them out."

"And here I thought they were starting to enjoy my humour."

Dean outright laughed at his brothers wit. He was definitely a Winchester. Last name or no.

Castiel cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two other men in the room.

"Uh Adam did you say those men were hunters?"

Dean hit himself mentally for ignoring that bit of information having been too caught up bantering with his brother.

"Yeah, they are a group of hunters who are majorly pissed at the damage the apocalypse caused." Adam started.

"And they decided to take it out on the angels." Dean finished.

Adam nodded his head in confirmation. However, the nod caused him to wince as he jarred one of his many injuries. Dean noticed the winced and pulled his brother closer trying to give him extra support. Dean had to admit he was shocked Adam was so comfortable in his presence and not screaming every insult in the book at him. They hadn't exactly had the best relationship in the past. Dean really hoped this was the start of a positive relationship with his youngest brother. If his past had taught him anything it was that family was important. He hope him, Sam, and Adam had the chance to actually get to know each other this time round.

"Come on we better get you out of here before those guys wake up. You can tell us how you are alive and what happened here at Bobby's. Cas can heal you there too." Dean said moving himself and Adam towards the angel so he could teleport them out of here.

"No wait, we can't go yet. We need to get someone else out of here. An angel." Adam exclaimed grabbing Dean by the arm to stop him moving.

"Don't worry everyone is out of here. We rescued Balthazar and Gabriel earlier they are resting at Bobby's place. I wish we had known you were here before, could have gotten you out of here sooner. Damn enochian sigils messing with Castiel's mojo. We had no idea you were here. I'm so sorry we left you again."

Dean looked so upset at the thought they had neatly left their brother behind. Again. Castiel moved to go comfort his partner but Adam beat him to it.

"Dean that wasn't your fault. You weren't to know I was here. Trust me I know what a bitch those sigils are. And I have no idea who Gabriel and Balthazar are. I meant Samandriel. Did you see him?"

Dean frowned in confusion.

"No the house is empty there is no one here."

Adam looked distraught.

"No he has to be here. We have to find him. Please Dean!" Adam practically begged.

"It's ok we will find him." Dean promised, quickly picking up that this angel obviously meant a lot to his brother. "Who is he anyway? How do you know him?"

"He rescued me from hell." Adam stated simply.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah God told him to."

"God? Father is back?" Castiel asked, awe in his voice.

Adam nodded.

"Andy..Uh Samandriel said that God was trying to right the wrongs other angels caused in absence. You know during the apocalypse. He said something about bring back those who shouldn't have died."

"Well that explains how Balthazar and Gabriel are alive." Dean stated looking over at Castiel, who Dean noticed was still looking shocked. Not that Dean could blame him. Cas had long given up the idea of his father coming back, and now apparently he was pulling people from hell and resurrecting angels.

"Well come on, we still need to get out of here. You can catch us up at Bobby's then we will search for your angel. Ok?" Dean said looking Adam clear in the eye trying to emphasise his promise.

"Ok." Adam replied. "And he's not my angel." He muttered almost moodily.

"Yeah whatever man. So why you blushing?" Dean replied with a chuckle.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say."

Adam pulled back slightly again giving his older brother a pleading look. 'Damn he can give Sam a run for his money with the puppy eyes' Dean thought. 'I don't stand a bloody chance if they gang up on me.'

Dean turned his attention back to Adam as he began to speak, a slight quiver in his voice giving away how upset he was.

"Dean we have to save him. It's my fault we got caught in the first place. I wasn't doing too good when I got back so we were resting as some backwash motel. Samandriel got wind that some hunters were in town. I begged Samandriel to take me to them. I thought they could get me in touch with you and Sam. The bastards acted like they knew you and had a way of contacting you. Turned out to be a trap. They trapped us here. Andy was in this room with me for two weeks before they took him away. They thought we were getting too close, I guessed they overheard us discussing escape plans one too many times so they took him away. That was two weeks ago, and I haven't heard from him since. Please Dean I need to know he's ok. He rescued me from hell and I returned the favour by getting him locked up and tortured."

Tears had begun to form in the younger man's eyes as he poured out what had happened to him. Dean gave in to the temptation and pulled his younger brother into a tight hug, trying to be careful of the man's injuries.

"If he's out there. We will find him. I promise! You hear me, we'll get him back and we will shut this thing down. I'm not the biggest fan of the dickwad angels but I'm not gonna let these bastards torture them."

Adam returned the hug then pulled away, nodding at his brothers speech to show he knew Dean was telling him the truth.

Dean turned to Castiel, who was looking at Dean with a look of pride among his face. Dean definitely got a warm feeling knowing that Cas was actually proud of him for once, instead of Dean accidently fucking something up as usual.

"Come on Cas, we better go."

Castiel nodded in confirmation before grabbing the Winchester brothers by the shoulders and teleporting them to Bobbys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Well here's the new chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it, sorry it's been so long. I just want to quickly thank everyone who followed and favoured the last chapter. I would especially like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter; evilblackhole, DarKAngel466, and Umbreon'sHat. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

After Dean had left, Sam and Bobby sat down to research. However, Sam was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the words in front of him. Instead he found himself constantly thinking of the sleeping archangel that had suddenly been thrown back into their lives.

After he had glanced in the direction of the stairs, which led to the archange,l for the twentieth time in so many minutes Bobby snapped.

"For goodness sake ya idgit, just go check on him already!"

Sam looked at the older hunter in shock.

"Uhh what do you mean?" He asked trying to keep the blush off his face.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Do ya think I'm blind. That's like the hundredth time you've looked at that stairwell since your brother left. Unless there is a naked chick on there, I'm pretty sure you wanna go check on the archangel you're crushing on."

Sam's mouthed dropped open bewildered, as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What? I don't have feelings for Gabriel?" Sam mentally slapped himself, he didn't even convince himself with that weak tone. Bobby definitely wasn't going to buy it if he couldn't even convince himself.

Bobby smirked slightly. "I didn't say anything about it being Gabriel now did I. There is two angels up there ya know."

Sam slightly cursed to himself for falling into that trap, whilst Bobby gave himself a slightly victory. When would these idgits realise he know more about these boys than they knew about themselves. He saw how distraught Sam had been after the trickster had been killed by Lucifer. Sam had tried to hide it but Bobby saw straight through his act, and his thoughts had only been reaffirmed when he saw Sam aiding Gabriel into the house earlier on. Sam looked scared that he was going to lose the archangel again, and then there was the moment Bobby accidently walked in on earlier. You could have cut the sexual tension with a bloody knife. Bobby hoped the two would realise their feelings for each other quicker than Dean and Castiel did. The elder hunter really did not think he could go through years of the eye sex and tense atmospheres all over again. Once was enough thank you very much.

Sam realised there was no way he was going to be able to lie to the man he considered a father, so he decided a retreat was probably the appropriate course of action. So he slid himself from the chair and made his way towards the stairs. Stopping suddenly as he heard Bobby chuckle, he turned to slightly face the older man.

"Don't tell Dean." He muttered before hurrying up the stairs. A feat that was easy for the long legged man.

Sam found himself suddenly walking very slowly as he walked along the corridor towards the room Gabriel was sleeping peacefully in. Sam had spent the last four years trying to get over the ex-trickster. Even recently thoughts of the prankster would pop into his head for no reason. He especially thought of when they first met. Sam had thought he was a simple janitor. He remember thinking the guy was cute and funny, and couldn't help but flirt back when the janitor threw flirty comments his way. Luckily Dean had known Sam was bisexual since he was a teen, so he had found the whole flirting thing hilarious, since he argued that he hadn't known Sam was into the older guys. Damn was right about the older thing. But Sam hadn't cared about the age gap, he was just happy he was having feelings for someone. After what happened to Jess he hadn't thought he could feel that away again. Sam was even going to see if Lucas (this is what Gabriel had told him his name was) wanted to go for a drink after they had wrapped up the case.

However, the Winchester curse had to kick in and he never got the chance. They found out that the charming janitor was in fact the very being they were hunting. Sam had been distraught when they had had to kill the trickster.

When the Winchesters had run into him again Sam had been angry. However, Sam had shocked himself when he realised he was only partly angry about the fact the trickster had killed Dean over and over again. The other part of him had been angry at the fact that the trickster had let him think he was dead. Sam had hated himself at that realisation.

Then they had found out that he was in fact Gabriel, the archangel. It had felt like another betrayal to Sam. Another lie the man had piled on. Another trick he had played on them. Sam had decided in that moment, as he watched Gabriel surrounded by holy oil, that he could never forgive the angel. That he could never have feelings for him, that he was nothing but a liar that only thought of himself.

Then the idiot had to go redeem himself and literally throw himself in front of the devil for them. Sam had made Dean go back for Gabriel, unfortunately they had been too late. Lucifer had left, and Gabriel was nothing but an empty vessel on the floor. The burned outline of his wings surrounding him. Sam had wanted to break down, and throw himself at the angel, but he hadn't wanted Dean to witness how deep his feelings were for the angel who had caused them so much trouble in the past. Instead he had waited until he was alone later on that night to completely break down. He had cried until he had no more tears to cry, pulling the covers of the grimy motel room up around his face, pretending to be asleep when Dean came back from whatever he had been up to that night.

He had feeling Dean knew something had been wrong with him. But God bless his brother he had never mentioned it. Sam had really not wanted to discuss it. Instead he buried his feelings, and focused on hunting Lucifer and ending the apocalypse.

He hadn't been able to save Gabriel. But he had been deep set on avenging him.

But now he was here, and he was alive, and Sam didn't know what to do. Which is why he was walking considerably slowly to the angel's room.

Should he tell him he had feelings for the angel? Or should he just bury his feelings like he had the last time?

Sam sighed standing outside the door, debating whether to enter or not. However, his mind was made up for him as he heard Gabriel let out a yell from behind the door. Sam threw the door open, hands up ready to attack whoever was hurting Gabriel. However, when he entered the room he noticed there was no one but Gabriel in the room. Instead he saw Gabriel still asleep, writhing around in what looked like complete terror and pain. Blood was spilling from the wounds he had accidently opened during his moving around.

Sam crossed the room in three long strides. He leant over the bed and gently shook Gabriel to wake him.

"Gabriel! Gabriel wake up." It took another shake before Gabriel bolted awake throwing himself into Sam's arms.

"Don't let them get me. Please. I can't go back there. I won't go back there." Gabriel shouted into Sam's chest as Sam held him close.

Sam begun gently rubbing the angel's back trying to sooth him as the angel began to shake in terror.

"Don't worry I got you Gabe. I'm not going to let anyone get you. I'll take care of you. I promise." Sam whispered, kissing the top of Gabriel's head.

Gabriel looked up, his tearing eyes seeking out Sam's. "Why? After everything I did to you and your brother, why would you help me?"

"Because you died trying to do the right thing. You died saving us...and because...because I love you." Sam pulled away suddenly ashamed. He hadn't meant to admit that. But Gabriel had looked so upset, and he wanted to show the man he was worth something. That he worth being taken care of.

However, Sam had definitely not meant to blurt his feelings whilst Gabriel was still shaking in fear from his nightmare, and blood was slowly soaking the sheets where his cuts had been opened during his thrashing. In fact Sam was doing everything he could to not look the ex-trickster in the eye. He didn't want to see the rejection in the man's eyes. In fact Sam wanted to run. But he couldn't because Gabriel was bleeding and he couldn't just leave him. So instead he continued to look away from the angel and stood up to get the first aid kit.

But Sam didn't even make it one step before a weak tug was felt on his arm, attempting to tug him back. Sam moved his eyes from the floor to finally look Gabriel in the eyes. He expected to see disgust in the shorter man's eyes but all he saw was warmth and was that hope?

"You love me?" Gabriel's tone was unreadable but Sam found he couldn't lie, so instead he just nodded confirming the angel's question.

A grin appeared on the angel's face.

"Thank Dad. I thought I was going to have to hide my feelings for you the whole time I was here."

"Wait. You have feelings for me?" Sam looked so genuinely shocked that Gabriel found himself laughing.

"Is it that much of a shock?"

"Well yeah. I mean you're a freaking archangel and I'm the freak with the soul covered in demon blood. I don't deserve you. I'm tainted. I'm ... wrong." He finished lamely.

Sam turned away and began to once again move to grab the first aid kit, but yet again was pulled away. However, this time the pull had more force and he found himself almost being thrown into Gabriel. Reaching up to grab a handful of Sam's shirt, Gabriel pulled until Sam's face was in line with his.

"You are not wrong you hear me. You have the most beautiful, purest soul I have ever seen. And if one of us doesn't deserve the other, it is I who does not deserve you!" Seeing the doubt still on Sam's face Gabriel decided he was just going to have to show Sam how pure his feelings were the hunter. In one swift motion he pulled Sam's face close, capturing Sam's mouth in a bruising kiss. Gabriel poured all of his feelings into the kiss, trying to make Sam realise how much he cared for the man and how much he was willing to fight to keep him.

Finally pulling a part Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Did I convince you yet?" Gabriel stated, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I don't know. I'm nearly there, I may need convincing in the future." Sam replied slyly.

"Oh trust me kiddo there will be plenty of convincing. However, right now I'm starting to feel lightheaded and I don't think our kiss is completely to do with it." He reached down and pressed his hand to his open wound on his side, which was still pouring blood.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed. He can't believe he let himself get sidetracked like that. He was so used to the archangel snapping his fingers and healing his wounds that he didn't take the angel's injuries as he should.

Damn he was already doing a shitty job as a boyfriend. Wait were they boyfriends? Sam shook his head. Now was not the time to worry about that. Gabe needed him to sew up his wounds.

Sam cleaned and sewed up Gabriel's wounds. He then changed the blood-soaked sheets and changed Gabriel into some clean clothes. Gently helping the angel to the bed, he lay Gabriel down and pulled the sheets up over him.

Gabriel sighed contently, eyes drooping slightly as exhaustion took over.

Sam made to move away but Gabriel's voice stopped.

"Hey Sammy, will you lie with me for a while? I don't want to..Just so I don't..." Gabriel was too embarrassed to admit he was scared the nightmares would plague him again. But Sam seemed to know what the angel was trying to say.

"Sure Gabe, no problem." The hunter took off his shoes and lay down next to the angel. Gabriel moved to curl into Sam placing his head on Sam's chest.

Sam moved his arms around Gabriel pulling him close, a contented smile gracing his features.

"Thanks Sam." Gabriel whispered.

"Anytime Gabe." Sam replied kissing the top of the angel's head. Wriggling slightly to get more comfortable. Before they knew it the new couple were both sleeping soundly, the exhaustion of the day finally hitting both of them.

**Ok so kind of love the Sabriel fluff in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Just a short chapter to keep you guys going. Hope you like it :)**

"Hey Bobby, Sam! Ya here?" Dean yelled as Castiel flew them and Adam into Bobby's living room.

"Ye, ye I heard ya idgit." Bobby complained as he entered the living room from the kitchen. However, as he saw Adam leaning heavily against Dean he halted suddenly, eyes widening slightly in shock.

"Is that.."

"Adam." Dean interrupted. "Yeah it is. Apparently God saw fit to bring him back. Least he could do." Dean snarked as he gently helped Adam to the sofa.

"Dean!" Castiel said slightly irritated.

"What?" Dean questioned. "Oh come on Cas, not like you haven't heard me complain about your dear old dad before."

Castiel should shook his head in annoyance as he moved towards the sofa to heal Adam.

Dean turned towards Bobby, throwing his jacket on the chair to the right of him as he did so.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Right here. You actually think we didn't here you come back with all that yelling?" Sam said as he helped Gabriel down the stairs. However, he almost dropped Gabriel in shock as Castiel finished healing Adam and moved back revealing him to Sam.

"Adam? Your back? What the hell?" Sam said mouth open, grabbing onto Gabriel as he said it. He quickly apologised to Gabriel as he accidently grabbed too hard and caused the angel to wince.

"Kind of a bad choice of words Sammy." Dean lectured.

Sam looked slightly ashamed. "Right. Sorry Adam."

Adam just waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna break down if anyone mentions hell, don't worry."

Sam just nodded his head in acceptance as he moved to place Gabriel next to Adam, the angel groaned slightly in pain as he accidently jarred one of his injuries. Sam panicked at the sound and began to search Gabriel for any signs of bleeding.

Gabriel gently pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine Samsquatch just a bit sore that's all." Gabriel tried to look annoyed but everyone could see how his eye's softened at Sam's concern.

Sam suddenly realised where he was, and who he was with, and pulled back slowly his cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment. Dean raised his eyebrow silently questioning his younger brother. However, Sam was pointedly avoiding Dean's gaze instead he suddenly became very interested in Bobby's dusty floor.

Adam laughed slightly at the interaction between his brothers. He hoped one day he could have a relationship with them like that.

Sam turned to Adam as he heard the gentle laugh and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back Adam. I'm sorry that.."

Adam held his hand up to interrupt him. "No sorry or any blame. Dean and I have been there and done that. It's over. Just help me find Samandriel and we are even."

"Why do you want to find Samandriel?" Everyone turned in surprise towards the stairwell as they heard a British accent behind them. Balthazar was leaning heavily on the banister as he struggled down the stairs, one arm wrapped around his bruised ribs. Castiel rushed over to help his brother down the stairs and placed him in the armchair across from the sofa. Balthazar smiled in thanks at his brother, who gave him a small smile of his own.

"So why do you want to find Samdy? How do you even know him?" Balthazar questioned again as he got comfortable in the chair.

"He's the angel that God asked to pull Adam out of hell. The two of them got caught by the hunters that trapped you guys too. They were up in the attic the whole time. But it seems they have moved Samandriel to another location." Dean summed up.

"Wait they are hunters?"

"Why did they move Samandriel?"

Sam and Gabriel questioned simultaneously.

"Yes they are." Dean answered Sam's question first. Sam frowned at that. He couldn't believe that humans could hurt the angels this badly. When he found them those hunters were in for a world of hurt. He would never let them get his hands on Gabriel and Balthazar again, or Adam. Those hunters had hurt his boyfriend and his brother, and they were going to seriously regret it.

Dean then turned to Gabriel to answer his question..

"And apparently Adam and his angel were getting a little too close for comfort for the hunters liking." Dean smirked.

Adam blushed. "Shut up Dean." He muttered fiercely but inside he couldn't help but enjoy being a part of the brotherly banter. It had always just been him and his mom growing up and he had always wanted to have a brother and now he had two, and he really wanted this to work. He hoped that after all this was over they would be willing to let him stay because firstly, he was technically dead so it wasn't like he could go home, and secondly he really wanted to be a part of a family again.

Dean laughed at his youngest brother's embarrassment, Sam punched him in the arm muttering him to stop teasing.

"Is it like a thing with you Winchesters to date angels?" Gabriel answered an amused look crossing his face.

"Sammy isn't." Dean answered. "But I suppose two out of three isn't bad."

However, as Dean saw Sam give Gabriel a warning look he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously! He's been here for like 3 hours!"

"What can I say Deano I am irresistible." Gabriel leant back a smug smirk on his face.

Bobby snorted at that comment.

Dean however gave Gabriel an evil look, and angrily pointed at him.

"You hurt him, and I fry you extra crispy with some holy oil. Ya here me?"

"Dean seriously? Can you not go all big brother just for once." Sam sighed dramatically.

"It's my job as a big brother. By the way, I will be having this conversation with your angel too." Dean said to Adam, who couldn't help but feel a little satisfied that Dean wanted to look out for him, as well as a little scared for his boyfriend.

"Dean I swear I would never hurt your brother. If you remember I never hurt him in the past..well physically at least." Gabriel replied trying to awkwardly defend himself.

"You gave me herpes!" Sam exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Are you ever going to get over that?"

Sam covered his face with his hands letting out a small groan. "I think I made a mistake."

"Ah you know you love me Samwhich." Sam pulled his hands down just in time to see Gabriel wink at him. Sam couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Well if you lovebirds are done flirting, I think we should focus on all this junk Castiel left on my desk. What is it anyway?" Bobby questioned.

Dean moved to the desk and started pulling out everything from the boxes Cas and him took from the cabin.

"It is everything from the cabin. It's going to help us take down these sadistic bastards. I for one am not going to let these hunters give us all a name as kidnappers and torturers." Dean replied fiercely as he unravelled the map that showed the location of all the hunters hideouts.


End file.
